


One family

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The love journey [4]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: AKB48 Spring Festival Concert 2019 @ Yokohama Stadium. (Credits: 27/4/19)





	1. Chapter 1

Today’s a big day for 48 group, it's the long awaited spring festival live concert (Credits: 27/4/19) that the members were training so hard for over the past few weeks. And everyone had been gearing up and trained for this very day. 

At 4am, yuunaa woke up to their alarms. Right when Yuiri moved to turn the table lamp on, Nana became clingy and burying herself into Yuiri’s embrace, [Yuuchan…]

[Naachan, we’ll need to wake up now, and head over to the concert location. The bus will be here in an hour, I’ll go wash up first alright?] Yuiri reached up to hold Nana’s cheeks and remove her from her chest. She aimed for Nana’s lips and dropped a quick kiss. [Wakey wakey, we have a yuunaa stage together too.]

With that, Yuiri left Nana alone in their shared bed as she went ahead to the washroom. Losing the warmth, Nana picked herself up and proceeded to the kitchen to get breakfast out for her fiancée. 

[Yuuchan, good morning.] Nana said as she pecked Yuiri’s lip as she strolled into the kitchen, [Have some breakfast, I’ll go wash up now.] With that, she left her fiancée in the kitchen. 

Yuiri took the bag pack that she prepped the day before, and grabbed Nana’s bag for her as well. And she looked back at her fiancée who is still deciding which pair of shoes to wear. [Naachan, the bus will be here soon, are you ready? We’ll be changing right after, and it is raining outside, get something comfortable. And take another coat, it will be cold. No, the thicker one. ] Yuiri commented as she sees Nana not wearing another layer over her current outfit. 

While they’re waiting for the lift, Nana noticed that Yuiri was holding onto her waist. [Yuuchan? Is your waist still painful? (Credits: Yuiri mail 26/4/19)]

[A little but I should be better after a while.] Yuiri reassured her fiancée as they entered the lift. 

Nana took over her bag pack and carried it in front of her. [I’ll carry it for you.]

[Naachan, I am really fine, it is quite heavy for you to carry two bags. Return it to me please?] Yuiri let her guard now and now her bag is with her fiancée. But she does not want her fiancée to take all the stuffs for her, she feels really awkward carrying nothing, and definitely the members will tease her for letting Nana taking everything for her. ‘Danna-san (husband) carrying the bag for yome-san (wife).’ Or something similar along the lines. 

[You can take this tote bag, and this.] Nana said as she pass her a tote bag with some snacks in it and open her palm to Yuiri. 

[Hmm?] Yuiri stared at Nana, but it clicked right in her brain as her ears turned red immediately. She took Nana’s hand and their fingers interlocked. [Return my bag to me later when the bus comes alright?]

[Sure, you’ll leave the bag on the overhead compartment or on the floor in the bus anyways.] Nana said nonchalantly as she guided Yuiri out of the lift and they headed towards the carpark to wait for the chartered bus. 

 

Yokohama Stadium entrance  
Nana saw the STU members from afar and decided to head over to talk to them, [Yuuchan, I’ll go over to that side and talk to the STU kids, do you want to come over? Or would you prefer to go over to backstage first? I think some of the team 4 members are already there.]

Yuiri looked over to check how many members are there, and did not spot Yumiko in the group, [I’ll head over to the back…]

[NAACHAN!] A loud boyish voice echoed and both of them turned their heads to the source. 

[Kokoa!] Nana exclaimed as she returned the embrace when Kokoa came dashing towards her. Kokoa currently is in her rebellious phase, and turning tsundere as well, so Nana appreciates and cherish the rare dere moments of her daughter. 

There are a few kiddos in the 48 group that brought out Nana’s paternal and maternal instincts. And one of them is Kokoa, who is currently a rebellious daughter, but she seems to have taken a liking to Yuiri. 

[Yuiri-san, good morning!!] Kokoa said as she let go of Nana and proceeded to hug Yuiri instead, and not letting her go. [We’re going to perform today, yay~ I’m cold too.]

[Kokoa-chan, good morning, did you not bring an extra jacket with you today? It is drizzling quite a bit, get a hoodie or a raincoat too alright? Wait…] Yuiri patted Kokoa’s head and gently pushed her away so that she can reach into her bag and took out a hoodie. She pulled it over Kokoa’s head as she helped her to wear it on. [Here you go, you can return it to me tomorrow or after you get one from the manager alright?]

[Thank you Mom!] Kokoa replied with a bright smile, showing her teeth and hiding her eyes. Nana looked at them interact and suddenly feel very blessed and fortunate. 

[Oh you, I’m not your mom, Naachan is your mother right, she called you her daughter.] Yuiri replied as she darted her eyes away when Kokoa smiled straight at her, but her ears could not hide her embarrassment as it turned bright pink. 

[But Nana-san is dad, I spoke to Zun-san the other day and we agreed on it already.] Kokoa said with an innocent face but it shocked Yuiri as she turned her head back at Kokoa. 

[What? Zun said that?]

[Yup! So Nana-san is otousan (daddy), Yuiri-san is okaasan (mommy), Zun-san is oneechan (older sister) and there is Kokoa!] Kokoa recited and summarised it for Yuiri and made a proud smile, like a child waiting to be praised. 

[I… I see… Indeed feels that way too…] Yuiri squeezed out a compliment as she looked away to stare at Nana, she believe that there is no way Zun and Kokoa will be able to talk to each other without a help of a certain someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Right as Yuiri is contemplating what should she say to correct Kokoa, just in case it causes more confusion among the members. Afterall, people are suspecting that they are actually dating, and that can cause bunshun to bring negative light to AKB. A high voice called out to her, [Yuiri-mama!] Yuiri turned her head towards the voice and sees Zun running towards them and dashing into her Tokyo mom, and Yuiri embracing her into a hug as she took the impact. 

[Zunchan, I told you not to run around like this, what if you run into someone else instead! And it is raining, the floor is wet and slippery, what if you slip and fall?] Yuiri berated her as she looked up and down on Zun, checking if she slipped whilst running over. 

[Hai~ I’ll be more careful next time, Mom! Hehe~] Zun said as she playfully let out her tongue and saluting towards Yuiri. 

[And Zunchan, Kokoa-chan said…]

[Alright, let’s get started and prepare for the performance now, we don’t have much time left!] Nana said as she proceeded to disrupt Yuiri’s train of thoughts to get both her daughters out of the hot soup. She grabbed her fiancée’s hands and interwind their fingers and pulled her towards Team 4’s backstage and waiting room. [Zunchan, Kokoa-chan, we’ll see you around, go to the waiting rooms before the staff come finding for you guys.]

[Hai~]Zun and Kokoa responded as they watch their parents left them on the spot and Nana bringing Yuiri away before confronting them about the whole family setting that they came up with the other day when Yuuri asked what is the current situation like for them all. 

[Naachan, you’re the one who told them to call me mom didn't you, what if the other members and staffs suspect something…] Yuiri said as she gave a firm squeeze on Nana’s hand. 

[But it is so cute isn’t it? Although you treat the whole 16 gen as your children, wouldn't it be nice for you to say, adopt Kokoa as well since she’s like a daughter to me too. I mean you’re my fian…] 

[Shhhh…] Yuiri pulled Nana in as she abruptly stopped in her tracks, force so great that she pulled Nana right towards her, stopping just in front of her face. Yuiri covered Nana’s mouth whilst still holding to her fiancée’s hand. She looked left and right to check if there is anyone near them. [Don’t say it so loudly in the public, what if someone else heard you.]

Nana made an incoherent sound as she tried to speak but Yuiri was grabbing onto her jaw real tight. Feeling slightly suffocated, a playful idea suddenly crossed her mind as she licked the hand that was covering her mouth. 

[!!! Naachan!] Yuiri released her grip and stared at her fiancée in disbelief. 

Nana took her breath, [But when you hide it like that, wouldn't it make it more suspicious?]

[Hmmm but…] Yuiri is at a loss of words, she knew that her fiancée is right to a certain extent, and that's how Ayana is always teasing her.   
[We’ll be alright, let’s go to the backstage now? We’ll be late if we stay here any longer.] Nana said as she continue to lead Yuiri forward, towards the backstage while she continued to ponder her fiancée’s words. 

 

After YuuNaa stage, backstage of Yokohama Stadium  
Yuunaa have to prepare for Team 4 performance, they do not have much time before the next stage start, they will have to change immediately and prepare to head out soon. While Nana is changing, she can’t help but to notice Yuiri who is sneaking peaks at her. 

[Is something wrong Yuuchan? The performance went well!] Nana said as she gave Yuiri a warm smile. 

[No, it’s not about that one. It’s about the mc where you said you wanted 5 times the amount of time for performance next time.] Yuiri said while looking on the ground and hanging her head down. 

[Hmmm? It’s a goal, we can slowly reach it, it doesn't mean that we’ll have to do it the next time. Yuuchan. We can slowly reach our goals, don't make this comment of mine get to you, don't feel stress over it alright? ] Nana comforted her fiancée as she stopped changing, and held her fiancée’s cheeks and forces her to look at her in the eyes. 

[No, Naachan, that’s not what I am trying to say.] Yuiri placed her hands over the warm hands that's holding onto her face. She leaned in and touched her fiancée’s forehead with her own. [I was just surprised, it is not that I am unwilling to. Naachan… I’m sor…]

[Don’t.] Nana gave Yuiri a crushing hug, whispering into her ears, [Don’t ever say that you’re sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t apologise.] Nana release her from the embrace, dropping a peck at her ear before pulling back. [Let’s prepare for the next stage alright? Don’t think too much about it.] 

[En…] Yuiri grunted in return as look down in embarrassment. 

[Yuiri-san, Nana-san, please do not ichaicha in the backstage.] Kiara said flatly.

[We are all still here in the room too.] Nanamin followed up. 

[Please stop hugging each other and start changing too.] Makiho put on her earrings as she followed up Nanamin’s comment.

[Eh Nana-san, just now, was that a kiss?] Zukki asked as she opened her eyes wide, unsure if she hallucinated because she was at the other end of the room with Kaori unlike the other members. 

[A KISS? Where???] as expected, the members began to make a ruckus in the backstage, Yuiri face turning redder each moment. And Nana rubbing the back of her own head, thinking of ways to resolve this issue. 

[I think Zukki just saw it wrongly, Nana-san was just hugging Yuiri-san, probably like all of us, Yuiri-san is also nervous for the stage since they have back-to-back stages too.] Kaori said and the members were convinced as they continued changing and putting up makeup after letting an knowing ‘ah~’. 

Nana looked at the girl that got them out of their pinch, only to see Kaori giving her a wink. 

Yuiri saw their interactions, [Kaori-chan is very close to Zunchan after all, you daughter’s best friend.] Emphasising the words Zunchan and daughter as she picked up her ribbon for her uniform. 

[Ah yes, but I think she probably saw us just now, I’ll talk to her later and thank her.] Nana nodded, [By the way…]

[What?] Yuiri asked softly, thinking that her fiancée probably have another sweet talk up her sleeves. 

[Zunchan is your daughter too.] Nana said it with a straight face, staring into Yuiri’s eyes.

Yuiri felt blood rushing up to her face, and instinctively raised her arm. She patted her fiancée’s face and her hand slides down to her neck, [Stop that and start changing.]


	3. Chapter 3

The spring festival ended and Yuiri is accompanying Nana while she gently sniffed and calm herself down, Mako’s graduation stage had triggered many memories that they both shared throughout the years. They’ve came really far since their kenkyusei days where they’re friends but also rivals. Now that Mako graduated, they’ll not be in the same group anymore, which means that they’ll probably see each other less, but with them being in different group, they seldom meet up unless they’re group events or handshakes too. 

[I’m happy for Mako, but I can’t help to think, what about us, Yuuchan…]Nana said between her sniffles. 

[I understand, we’ll graduate one day too, although not now. We still have a role to play, to make sure that the next generation is ready and can lead the current AKB before we handover our duties to them.] Yuiri said slowly while patting onto Nana’s back and stroking her back gently. [Plus, I don't think you’ll graduate first without me right?]

Nana pulled away immediately, [Of course not, why would you think of something like this!] Nana raised her voice a little in discontent and pouted. 

Yuiri looked and her fiancée’s tear filled eyes, feeling the sorrow but can’t help to remember the last time when she did showroom, [I remember there is this one showroom that you did where you said you’ll quit the moment we’re not in the same team, how is that not graduating before me? Hmm?] She said as she wiped off her fiancée’s tears with her thumb and holding onto her face. 

[That's… That's… not what I mean…] Nana said, but loss at her own words to explain. She doesn't want her fiancée to mistake her intentions about leaving her alone in the group, but Nana felt that it is quite a petty thought after reflecting the showroom, to leave the group just because she can’t be in the same team as her fiancée. 

Yuiri let out a chuckle, [I’m just teasing you dummy, of course I know what you meant that time.] and she gave her fiancée a peck on her forehead. [Feeling better now?] 

[Yeah… Thank you Yuuchan.] As Nana went in for a hug. [Let’s go, I think Mion will be having a debrief before we end today.]

Both of them stood up and went through the door, suddenly Mako was at the door as well. 

[Eh? Nana? Yuiri-chan?] Mako showed a confused face.

Suddenly, Shimoguchi Hinana (Team K, Draft 1) raised her camera at them, [Sempai! Say cheese!] (Credits: Hinana twitter 28/4/19). [Ahhhh Yuiri-san is blushing and hiding her face behind her hands again. But Nana-san’s kissy face is so cute too! And Mako-san you look like you’re praying to them when you put your hands together like that haha!] 

[It’s embarrassing!] Yuiri said as she glided away from the crowd, towards the location where they’re supposed to gather, leaving her fiancée behind who was chatting with Hinana and Mako. 

 

Next day, Sasshi grad, at a certain house in Kanagawa  
Yuiri is frying some veggies in her kitchen as she attempts a new recipe that she saw the other day. Recalling her fiancée commenting that she’ll try a veggie meal someday to lose weight, Yuiri let out a sigh as she recall both of them finding new recipes for weight loss but Nana deciding to starve herself because there is so much preparations to be done for just a recipe. 

Yuiri returned to her home yesterday, surprising her sister, [Oh? I thought I’m the only daughter in the house now, what happened tonight? Did you had a fight with sister-in-law?]

[No we did not have any arguments, and oneechan, stop teasing me!] Yuiri whined as she made a bee line to her room. 

[But you didn’t deny at all, so Nana-chan is my sister-in-law now? When are you bringing her home to meet all of us? You’ve been to hers and met her parents, cohabitating with her in Tokyo, I think it’s about time for us to meet her too before you decide to tie the knot without us knowing. I mean, you don’t even invite her over while she’s your girlfriend, I think the next appropriate step is to get her in while her status is your fiancée instead of wife. Also, I don't think dad will be happy that you don't let him see the person who captured the heart of his youngest dearest daughter.] Renri asked, picking up her sister’s habit, as she knew her since she was born after all. And she made a dreamy pose while mimicking their father’s sad face whilst poking fun at Yuiri’s secretive nature of hiding their relationship. [I mean, we all kinda know that you’re dating her already, so why not let us meet her?]

[Oh stop it alr oneechan, I’m going up to my room.] Yuiri said as she walk up the stairs.

Renri was about to give up but she suddenly heard a shout from upstairs, [I already told mama that Naachan want to come over for dinner one day, so please don't be home that night. Or don't bully Naachan too much.] 

Renri snorted and whispered under her breath, [Too. Much. Sure thing, Yuu. I’ll still do my interrogating since you don’t tell us anything, Naachan will be more open and honest. ]

Whilst enjoying her fried veggies, Yuiri received a line notification from Nana. She was confused that her fiancée sent her a voice message, not that they never sent each other voice messages before but it was random considering the last messages Yuiri sent was a photo of the fried veggies and a sticker saying success. 

As she clicked on the voice message, a boyish voice asked, [Do you want to drink hot chocolate (Cocoa)?] (Credits: Yuiri Mail 28/4/19)

[Eh? Kokoa-chan? What are they doing? Aren't they at Sashihara-san’s graduation concert?] Yuiri stared at her phone, and saw Nana sent her a few messages after saying that Kokoa wanted to talk to her but was too shy to message Yuiri herself. 

‘Kokoa-chan, you’re really cute! Will you get me a can of cocoa if I want to drink it?’ Yuiri replied as she send a few stickers together with it. 

Another voice message came in, [Hai~ I’ll prepare one for you for the second day of handshake? Will you drink it? Yuiri-san?]

Yuiri let out a chuckle as her fingers began typing on her keyboard, ‘I will if you prepare it! Thank you Kokoa-chan for the Cocoa.’


	4. Chapter 4

Today Yuunaazun is wearing the same necklace and hoodie that was given to them by the fans. Instead of the usual couple hoodie that were always given to yuunaa, recently many fans has become a fan of Yuunaazun and they gave a third hoodie in so Zun could match with her parents. 

Whilst at lunch, as usual, yuunaa ended their segments and began walking to the catering area together. 

[Yuuchan, Yuuri asked if we want to have lunch with her today.] Nana asked while she checked her line and walking next to Yuiri who is leading her the way to the catering. 

[Sure, I’ll need to go find Kokoa-chan first, she said she brought the cocoa today for me.] Yuiri said while she looked around to spot Kokoa. [Maybe we could ask if she would like to join us for lunch too if she have yet get her portion of food. And where is Zunchan?]

[She said she’ll meet us at the catering table because her segment finished early.] Nana replied as she checked their line group, [Oh but she has already gotten a table for us and took her food.]

[Alright, tell her that we will be there in a while.] Yuiri replied, still looking out for Kokoa. 

[Yuiri-san!]

Yuiri turned around to see Kokoa waving rigorously at her with one hand and holding a can of cocoa in the other. [Kokoa-chan!]

Kokoa stopped right in front of them and greeted Nana, she passed Yuiri the can of cocoa. [This is for you Yuiri-san!] And she reached to her pocket and took out a small bar of chocomint, [And this is for Nana-san.]

They both thanked Kokoa, and Nana asked if she would want to join them for lunch. Although Yuuri and Zun will be there as well but she is sure that they will not mind, since Yuuri has been keen on meeting Kokoa for some time now. 

 

At the table  
Yuiri, Nana, Kokoa met up with Zun who was at the table waiting for them. After taking their seats, Nana told them that Yuuri will be joining them in a while after she finished talking to fellow NMB members. 

[Yuuri-san?] Kokoa asked, [Naa-papa, I remember in Request Hour last year you said that Yuuri-san is your brother so does that mean she is my uncle?]

Yuiri choked on her tea by accident by the mention of Naa-papa by Kokoa, she didn't expect Kokoa to be so blatant and straightforward. Nana reacted immediately by patting her back and Zunchan passed tissues to her while Kokoa got her another bottle of mineral water and passed it to Yuiri.

[Are you ok? Yuiri-san? You guys look just like a family! Daddy helping the mom while the daughters pass her tissues and water.] Yuuri’s voice came up behind Zun and Kokoa as they both turned to see her, [Yuuri-san!]

Yuiri cough even more violently as Yuuri commented that they looked like a family. 

[Yuuchan? You’re tearing up and coughing so badly, why did you drank that so fast, be more careful alright?] Nana said as she looked emphatically towards Yuiri. 

Yuiri nodded while trying to sip the water and calm herself down. The members around them are looking at them, and she felt very embarrassed being the center of attention. Yuuri took a seat between Nana and Kokoa, while checking her messages. 

[Did Saya-nee replied you?] Nana asked, with a worried expression. 

[No, I think she is still angry at me for not going to her concerts.] Yuuri sighed as she placed her phone on the table and thanked Zun who passed her a bottle of tea. 

[I thought you mentioned the last time that you’re planning to go next month? Did you not tell her about it?] Nana pushed her plates towards Yuuri, and gestured her to have some food. 

Yuuri complied and took a small piece of food off Nana’s plate, [No I didn't, it was meant to be a surprise, so it will defeat the purpose of planning it all and spoiling it at this stage.]

[But I think she is not very happy that you are not able to take time off work for her.] Nana touched her chin as she tried to analyze the situation for Yuuri. 

Zun and Kokoa pretended to eat their food but their occasional glance towards them is not subtle at all. Speaking of Sayayuuri, Zun admires them after an accidental finding. Zun was with Yuunaa at that time but she saw Sayaka passing Yuuri a convenience store bag. Yuuri opened the bag to see its contents and jumped on the spot and gave Sayaka a hug while shouting ‘its chocomint mochi and ice cream!! Thank you Sayaka-chan!]. Zun was shot down on the spot by their lovey dovey interactions, their interactions are comparable to her parents. 

And not to mention, they kissed in front of the entire crowd during Sayaka’s graduation concert. Even though the camera did not capture the entire scene during the livestream, Sayaka uploaded photos of them kissing after the concert onto Twitter. As expected of Naa-papa’s brother, Yuuri-san, who managed to get such a beautiful girlfriend that is so open in their relationship. 

Kokoa suddenly leaned in towards Zun, gesturing her to lend her an ear. Zun complied and she leaned in, giving up on listening in to Naa-papa and Yuuri-jisan (uncle Yuuri).

[Zun-neechan, I think I’ve heard that Sayaka-san’s new song that she wrote is titled ‘You and the Film Camera’. Isn’t Yuuri-jisan just gotten a new film camera after getting her Nth number of film cameras?] Kokoa whispered. 

[I think that song written for Yuuri-jisan, but Yuiri-mama said…] Zun tried to whisper back but got cut off by Yuiri instead. 

[Zunchan, Kokoa-chan, what are you guys doing there?] Yuiri said as she raised her brows at them, [Please finish your food and not waste it.]

[Hai…] They responded as they continued to munch on their food. 

[Yuiri-san got more motherly since we last met!] Yuuri said as she saw how Yuiri disciplined the two children. [It must be very nice to spend time together like this.]

[Yuuri…] Nana is still thinking of how could she comfort Yuuri, to make her feel better. 

[I understand that Sayaka-chan have to graduate so that she can spend more time on music, and she will definitely enjoy it more. It is her dream way before she joined NMB, and I support her to chase her dreams. Even though it’ll mean for us to have lesser time together, not being in the same group and not being able to see each other every few days. She’s having a tour now, she will have to reach out to all her fans in the country, there are fans who were not able to travel domestically due to various reasons, doing a tour will allow her to meet more fans and reach out to them too.] Yuuri said as she stared at the bottle of tea that Zun passed to her earlier, playing around the cap of the bottle. [But deep down, I also wish for her to stay by my side too, happiness can be as easy as staying by one’s side. However, the Sayaka that doesn’t love singing will not be the same Sayaka that I know. And will not be the same Sayaka that I love.] 

Nana patted Yuuri’s shoulders and nodded in silence. 

[Why don’t you ask the fans to relay messages for you if they are going to Sayanee’s concert? There are quite a few that come to handshake events too right?] Suddenly, Yuiri broke the silence at the table. Zun and Kokoa snapped their heads up instinctively, and couldn't believe that the usual tsundere mom actually responded. 

[Eh?] Yuuri was surprised as well. [What do you mean Yuiri-san?]

[Well, you see, there are fans who are sayayuuri fans, they come to you and they do ask you about Sayanee isn’t it? And they’ll probably go for the concert too, so before you go for the concert, you can cheer her up a little by relaying these messages by fans if she don’t respond to you personally. I am 100% sure no one will disregard a fan’s words, especially Sayanee who treats the fans really well and responds to them sincerely.]

[That’s a really good idea actually, I haven’t thought of that!] Yuuri’s eyes lighted up with hope. [I’ll give it a go in the next segment if someone comes over and ask about Sayaka-chan.]

[Surprisingly the fans are really good at relaying the messages.] Nana exclaimed as she recall back in the days while she was in Thailand, fans were managed to notify her that Yuiri agreed to marry Takahashi Kira. Even though that was meant to be a joke, Nana is still cautious of Kira till this day. 

[Yuuri-san.] Kokoa tried to get the attention of Yuuri. 

[Yes Kokoa-chan?] Yuuri responded as she pinched Kokoa’s cheek.

[Yuuri-san, I think you can send her gifts if you know where is performing right?] Kokoa suggested.

[Oh?] Yuuri gave it a thought, but was interrupted by Zun, [I think Yuuri-san can send the gifts to the hotel that she’ll be staying in while she goes around for the tour, I am sure Yamamoto-san will not be as mad.]

[These kids…] Yuiri shook her head as she gave up on distracting them off sayayuuri’s apparent cold war. She felt a hand covering her own that was on her lap, she looked up to see her fiancée giving her a smile and mouthed ‘I’ll not leave you behind alone’. 

[Naachan…] Yuiri, touched by Nana noticing her being worried about graduation again after Yuuri’s talk. 

[Hey hey hey, the kids are still here and as their ojisan, I have to make sure that they’re not neglected by their parents who are always showing off their love and acting inappropriately in front of them.] Yuuri said as she noticed that they’re now holding hands under the table. 

[Wha… What? No! We didn't.] Yuiri defended herself and she removed her hand from Nana’s grip. 

Nana stared angrily at Yuuri who made Yuiri shy and embarrassed, and now unwilling to even hold her hand. 

[Hmm? Yes Naachan? Thanks for the advices too, I’ll try to bring your sister-in-law back in no time.] Yuuri said as she raised an eyebrow, looking back at Nana. Nana turned away and typed a quick message and pressed send. 

Yuuri felt her phone vibrated and she took out to have a look.

 

Line group: ‘Chocomint Alliance’  
Naachan: Why did you do that, now Yuuchan is ignoring me too  
Yuuri-tan: You need to look out for your daughters too, didn't you see them snickering while you grab onto sister-in-law’s hand?  
Tsumugi: Oh? Naachan finally held sister-in-law’s hand in public?  
Yuuri-tan: No, she did it under the table and thought that it was subtle.  
Tsumugi: Naachan, you need to be more aggressive than this!  
Naachan: Wait till you find yourself a girlfriend or a wife first Tsuchan  
Yuuri-tan: Yes, so you shouldn't hide it, if you want to do it, then do it publicly!   
Naachan: Like how you decided to French kiss Sayanee during her grad con.  
Yuuri-tan: STOP IT.


End file.
